The purpose of the research is to determine the biochemical mechanisms by which severe ethanol intoxication or the presence of high levels of catecholamines in the body cause cardiomyopathies. The effects of ethanol and of catecholamines on the activities and release of cardiac lysosomal hydrolases are to be determined. These agents will be administered both acutely and chronically to rats. Effects of lysosomal labilizing and stabilizing agents will also be assessed.